truth of the lost
by Nakomi
Summary: you want to find out about a girl with no past this story gots your girl. language,and possible lemon in later chap's first story so bite me!
1. Chapter 1

trueth of the lost 

ch one :

(pov OC"S)

I don't know how I got here, my past is the biggest myster's of my life .  
Sitting in my room as I recall a dream I've had sence I was young. in it there's a figuer I can tell that it's a he , I can't see his face, but he's talking to me in a soft vocie. He tells me not to be afraid that some day I'll find what I seek.

My cell's ringing when I pick it up I hear the all to famillary (SP?) voice of my long time friend Ricky. "Hey girl, whats kickin?" he asked "nothen much, you? " I asked in returen. "Same here, but there's some one here that wants to race you." he tells me who the guy is and what he wants.

" Ok I'll be there soon!" I tell him.


	2. race time or nappy by

ch 2: old friends or foe's 

" Yo, Ricky so who's the guy?"

" That one over there is the one who wants to race you." he say's as he points to a guy surounded by two different teams.  
The guy walks over and introduce's his-self as well as the other's that were with him. " hello I'm Tone Pasaro, this is my little brother Nolo, the guy next to him is Vert, the next guy is Kurt Wylde, then there's Karma Eiss, and Shirako Takamoto. Their part of my team, it's called Teku." he said

For some reason it felt like I knew him from some were. "Have I met you some were before, you seem famillary." I asked while trying to figure out how and if I knew him.

He looked me up and down which recieved a snort from Ricky then said "No I don't believe we'ev met, why"  
" NO real reason, you just seemed famillary is all." I looked at him long and hard trying to decided if I could trust him.

"oh yes I introduced my team, but I left out the Metal Maniacs so here they are this is Tork Maddox their team leader,Taro Kitano, monkey,"

I cut in there and said " he sure looks like one." " yes we know hence the nickname. Anyways as I was saying, the other big guy is porkchop then there's Kurt's younger brother markie or as he likes to be called wylde."

"cooly ,so when we raceing, cuz I haven't slept in a week, and being wired on coffie is fun an all, but a girls got to sleep." I said in the middle of a yaning. this gets a luagh from Ricky" leave it to you, to come to a race completly wiped(sp?)" " oh fuck you ,cuz it's your fault I haven't slept , you crashed silva into a damned tree, and left me to fix yor mess." I said (yelled) back. "ass hole, damned ferbeis need to rot in hell." This get's strange looks from ever one who was laughing 2 seconds ago.

Tone looks at me then say's " we can race any time your ready, just as long as you've rested."

I plop down on the ground lean against my car and say " good cuz I'm taaaaaaackinnnnnnnnnnnnng a nnnaaaaaaaaaap."

* * *

**OK if you like then reveiw **

**if not go ahead and flame.**

**I know it's short but a lest I up dated and I know Tone's died but he's not in my story so go chock on a bananan**

**KawaiiYamato thank's for reveiwing and if you have any Idea's I 'll listen cuz I like your's and your twin's story's **

**n-e who just reveiw!**

**or flame eithers fine**


	3. race and love?

ch 3: 

" hey, get up." I heard some one say, not really sure who it was.

I rolled over then heard an "ooff" I blinked a few times Then became awear that I wasn't were I had fallen a sleep. Looking around I noticed I was in Ricky's shop. I looked up and saw that " wylde" guy. 'joy to the world he's ... eeeww get head out of gutter cuz it's already full! ' " yo time to get up, your friend said so" yep even his voice is hot . I grumbled then pulled myself from the floor and went to find Ricky.

When I found him, he was with those other people. " hey pep's, oh yeah I never gave my name it's, " you name's Leena, however Ricky here doesn't see fit to tell us your last name so..." interrupted Kurt.

" oh so he already told you well , if you want my last name you'll have to race me for it." I said leaveing no room for question's.

The other 'Wylde' uuummm Markie I believe jumped up and said " finally lets get the show on the road,  
cuz we don't have all day"  
Tone looked at me then said to everyone " alright lets go!"

I went to my car ' kage' (aka SHADOW) I looked around and saw Tone out of my rerveiw mirror.  
He moshined for me to come, I followed him to an area that was deseart were everyone else seemed to be waiting for us to race.

Tone and I lined up are cars at a starting line.  
" we're going to go to that rigde then come back, first one back win's." I nod in reply, then turn on some linkin park hybrid theory, I might as well have some tune's.

Karma give's us the signle and the race begin's Tone's in the lead at first then I turn my tune's to full blast, Now that I drowned ever thing out I can truly race. I pull in to the lead and Tone speed's up, oh no you don't big boy I won't let you win,  
I can't allow you to know my last name, not yet.

I make it to the ridge first Tone's right behind me, He pull's in to the lead, no damn it you can't win I won't let you. I give it all I have it's the final stretch I use my nos, but even that doesn't keep him from passing me up and taking the race.  
We park our cars, then I get out and shake his hand . my tunes our still playing it playing ' In the End ' It's the perfect song cuz it's how most of the time.

" good race you almost had me, almost"  
said Tone, but I'm not realy paying attention " I said if you won I'd tell you my last name, but first Are you the racers looking for the accele-trone's?" I ask, they all look shocked that I know about the acceler trone's.  
Tone steped toward me and I took a step back " Why do you want to know?"

" because, if I tell you my last name you'll hate me even though I can't help who I am, you'll still hate me, so are you?" They all look confused both Wylde's step toward me but it was Kurt who asked " Do you know Gelorum?"

I stepped back tears in my eye's " yes I know her why wouldn't I, she is... was my mother, but not any more she became died to me so long ago, it doesn't even matter any more!" It's a whisper now when I speak. I turn away from them, because I can't stand to look at them.

I felt two set's of arms go around me I didn't fight it because I didn't care. " shhhhhhhh Now it'll be ok no one hates you, we know you can't help who your family is." it was Kurt.  
" ain't that the truth" came the reply from his bro Markie. I couldn't help but laugh, even though I was HER daughter they didn't turn away from me.

" it's not just that." Markie wrapped his arms around my waist, even though we just met a few days ago he was already warming his way in to my heart.

" well what else is there?" he asked. I said " Tezla, he is my..." I said only loud enough for Markie and Kurt to hear. " oh well, that doesn't change any thing, come with us to the Acceledrome." said Kurt.

jeess these two sure no how to make a lady feel welcome.


End file.
